Bubble Bath
by Ceres-chi
Summary: Two guys in a bath tub and BUBBLES! Pairing: Renji x Ichigo


**Author: Ceres-chi**

**Disclaimer: The characters of this story are not mine. **

**Warnings: characters might be slightly OOC as this was written as a birthday fic for a friend when I wasn't that familiar with the fandom yet.**

**Pairing: Renji x Ichigo**

* * *

**Bubble Bath**

Ichigo stood naked in front of the bath tub, glaring at the water as if it would jump into his face and bite his nose off.

Of course he felt foolish for even considering such a weird thing but the last few years of his live had weirdness written all over them and he'd seen things he'd never even dared to imagine in his dreams before becoming a substitute shinigami.

Therefore he glowered suspiciously into the low ceramic basin.

The water didn't look normal. In fact, it was of a richly golden colour and there were _bubbles_ in it. No ordinary bubbles either but those usually reserved for sparkling wine.

/What the heck…!/ He thought, not daring to step any closer. He didn't quite know what to make of the situation and wrinkled his nose at the offending water.

It even _smelled_ strange!

So…what if his bathtub had suddenly transformed into a portal to Hueco Mundo?

Any minute now a Hollow could step through and he'd have to face it in his birth attire.

/Yeah sure!/ He snorted to himself. /And Byakuya's not gay./

But what else could it be? Had his Old Man just pulled another prank on him? He'd definitely do something like that just to irritate the hell out of him.

Well…if he were living in this house, that is.

Ichigo still tended to forget that he had his own place now. Ok, not quite his own but whatever.

Promptly, the bathroom door opened behind him and his lover stepped into the room.

"Renji…" he inquired, very nearly growling at him. "Just WHAT happened to our bath water?"

A devious little chuckle tickled along his left ear as the man pressed up against him from behind.

"Don't they say that the person one loves most deserves to be bathed in champagne?" He teased, biting the shell of Ichigo's ear. "I even choose a brand that smells of strawberries." His arms came up to encircle his lover's body but they closed in on thin air as Ichigo had jumped away to stare at him incrediously. His cheeks blushed crimson as his gaze jerked back and forth between Renji and the bathtub.

"Nani?" He all but shrieked. "Tell me you DIDN'T do what I think you did!"

He squinted his eyes dangerously, pointing one finger acusingly at his lover and glaring daggers at him. But the lazy smile playing round the corners of Renji's lips confirmed his worst fears.

Ichigo blushed an even deeper shade of red and took an instinctive step backward as his lover advanced on him with a definite leer plastered on his face.

"I am NOT going to take a bath in THAT!" Ichigo declared hotly, trying to fend off his predator with his most vicious scowl as he crept up to him with the stealth of a large cat.

Unfortunately though, his scowls never seemed to have the desired effect on Renji and the next thing he knew, he was hanging upside down over his lover's shoulder, feet aimlessly flailing through the air and one of Renji's hands firmly attached to his ass.

"I bet this point is negotiable." Renji grinned and happily groped his lover's butt cheeks.

"RENJI! YOU BASTARD! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Ichigo shouted against his lover's backside, his face a flaming shade of red as he bucked rather helplessly against the solid form of the man's body.

"Your wish is my comand!" Renji said, his grin broadening until it touched his ears.

With a startled yelp of his squirming burden he deposited Ichigo right into the bath tub, ducking him under and following inside straight behind.

Several waves of the shimmering golden liquid flooded the bathroom floor as Ichigo surfaced seconds later, his thick hair plastered all over his forehead.

"EEW! RENJI! What the hell IS that?" he screamed in outrage, still trashing madly to fight against slipping back downunder because he couldn't see anything.

"I told you, didn't I?" Renji chuckled and grabbed his lover's shoulders to pull him up against him, finally ending his mindless struggle.

"Isn't it special?" He breathed into his ear, smoothing his hands down his lover's back.

"It's STICKY!" Ichigo bitched crossly. "And cloying and it's all clinging to my skin and…and…" He lost thought of what he was complaining about as a strong caloused hand was suddenly at his hip and managed to distract him rather well.

"Shhh, just let yourself feel." Renji whispered as his fingers quested further downwards and Ichigo, who stilled for the first time since Renji had dropped him over his shoulder, noticed some very….enticing things.

"It's warm." He realized, stunned. And… "Oh God…"

The _bubbles_.

He could feel them all along his skin. They tickled and teased, lightly grazing every expanse of his skin and he shook and shivered with sudden intensive delight. But when Renjis confident hands caressed his tighs, spreading them open and exposing his dick to the same amazing feeling as the rest of his body, he nearly jumped out of his skin. The sensation was incredible and he gasped in shock as a jolt of delicious desire coursed through his body.

Instantly, one of Renji's hands found his hardening cock and aided in giving him the utmost pleasure. Long, firm strokes drove him to madness and soon he was squirming again.

"Renji…stop." He panted desperately because all of a sudden it was too much. He would SO embaress himself if he didn't get out of this bathtub. Renji though was far from showing him mercy and bit down on his shoulder to halt his frantic movements.

"I'll have to punish you if you won't stop struggling." He threatened lovingly and delivered several harsh strokes to Ichigo's dick.

"Bastard…" Ichigo swore again but it was a weak, halfhearted insult. His hips moved instinctively to meet the tormenting strokes of his lover's skilled hand.

"You still love me." Renji snickered against his neck as he licked and nibbled the tender skin, aiming for each and every pleasure spot.

"Yeah…" Ichigo breathed raggedly, letting his own hand travel between their bodies to grasp and fondle Renjis erection where it poked insistently into the flesh of his back. He shuddered deeply as his lover found an inscreasingly sensitive area beneath his chin and sealed his lips over it firmly. He would leave a mark there but he did not mind. It'd be another of his lover's tender lovebites which he'd learned to wear with pride.

Renjis low greedy groan against his ear was what finally drove him over the edge. He surged forward into his lover's hand and exploded with force all over himself. His orgasm ripped through him with a power that blinded his vision as his desire uncoiled inside him.

Renjis hands clenched and unclenched at his hips, pulling him close as if wanting to draw him inside. He shuddered and tensed, little obscenities tumbling from his lips and Ichigo sped his fingers' caress until he too spiraled into blissfull heat. He clung to him, biting his shoulder and Ichigo twined the fingers of their hands as they rode the aftershocks together.

Afterwards they lay in silence for a long time, taking comfort in each others embrace and stealing occasional, lazy kisses.

"I'll never look at champagne the same way ever again." Ichigo eventually mumbled as their bodies had descended from their high. A throaty, satisfied laugh and a loving kiss to his temple answered his comment. He felt Renji's hands play with the short hairs at the base of his neck.

"Just tell me one thing…", Ichigo asked as curiosity overcame him. "How did you get this stuff heated? I mean, it's so much…" The toying fingers stopped rather abruptly and the silence which had been so relaxing only minutes before seemed to suddenly press heavily upon them. When Renji wouldn't answer for the longest time, a thought occurred to Ichigo. A thought which had him spinning around so fast that he sent yet another wave of liquid flooding the bathroom tiles. He didn't even need to ask - the mischievous gleam in his lover's eyes gave his secret away.

Groaning, Ichigo let himself sink back under the surface of their bubbly champagne bath as he thought of a gigantic rattle snake spitting fire in their bathroom.

THE END


End file.
